Toilets are well known in the art including porta-potty toilets and mobile toilets that are not connected to fixed waste treatment facilities. Common porta-potties known in the art consist of a toilet seat mounted with open access to a holding tank. The open access of the toilet seat opening to the holding tank is undesirable because the user is exposed to the view and smell of sewage in the holding tank. Portable toilets, such as those used in travel trailers or some boats have improved upon a mere opening with a movable valve, however the user is still exposed to the undesirable sights and odors of the sewage in the holding tank when the valve is operated to flush the toilet contents into the holding tank. While there are variations of the mere opening or movable valve for discharge of the toilet contents into a holding tank, they all suffer the same short coming. The toilet user is either exposed to the site and odor of the holding tank because of the open passageway or is exposed to the site and odor of the holding tank as a result of the user manually flushing the toilet which opens the passageway to the holding tank.